Diamante Azul
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Milo sofre com a ausência de Camus e sempre procura visitar a décima primeira casa do zodíaco para relembrar dos bons momentos que teve com o francês.


Um amor antigo, uma amizade forte e um beijo sem palavras, isso era um resumo do relacionamento de dois cavaleiros

Por Leona-EBM

Diamante Azul

Um amor antigo, uma amizade forte e um beijo sem palavras, isso era um resumo do relacionamento de dois cavaleiros. Um sonhava sempre com a volta do outro, mas mesmo que esse sonho fosse puro e sincero, ele não poderia se realizar, não agora que o seu amor havia falecido, sua alma e seu coração não estavam mais nesse mundo.

Milo estava na casa de aquário em um dos cômodos da casa existia um enorme caixão de pedra onde o mago do gelo dormia eternamente.

Após seus serviços e treinamentos o cavaleiro de escorpião sempre ia até a casa de aquário, e ficava horas olhando para seu caixão, mas não poderia ver seu rosto, pois Athena havia proibido que abrissem a urna, Milo apenas tocava a urna com as mãos todas as vezes que ia visitá-lo, parecia que sentia o espírito de Camus o envolvendo todas as vezes que entrava naquela sala.

Milo e Camus sempre se amaram, mas nunca revelaram isso para o outro, todos já sabiam que eles se amavam, menos eles próprios. Mas um dia antes da batalha das doze casas, os dois resolvem falar o sentiam pelo outro, e assim puderam descobrir o amor deles juntos.

Um beijo uniu seus corpos e seus espíritos, e cada um foi proteger a sua casa, mas os dois jamais se viram novamente. Camus havia se sacrificado para ensinar sua última técnica ao seu pupilo, e por isso Milo nunca perdoou Hyoga, pois achava que ele era o assassino de seu único amor.

Dias, meses, anos, o tempo não parava e Milo ficava cada vez mais infeliz, todas as noites sonhava com o brilho dos olhos de Camus, com seus fios azulados, com sua pele branca e macia, e com seus quente lábios. Sim, seus lábios! Milo havia descoberto que o Aquariano era quente como o sol.

Fazia cinco anos que Camus morrera, apareceram muitos pretendentes para Milo, muitos o amavam de verdade, mas Milo não queria saber de ninguém, não queria deixar de pensar em Camus um segundo sequer, ainda o amava e agora percebia que seu amor aumentava cada vez mais.

Milo ficava perdido nos seus devaneios, pensando em como seria amar aquele corpo. Ele sonhava com os toques do aquariano, e se excitava pensando nele, mas o único contato físico que teve com Camus foi um beijo. Um único beijo de despedida.

A rotina era fatídica e dolorosa para o escorpião, até que um dia ele resolveu desobedecer a Deusa Athena abrindo a urna para poder ver o corpo do seu amor, mas para seu desencanto só pôde ver ossos e sentir um cheiro da sepultura.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas perante aquela cena, não se importando com aquele cheiro desagradável Milo pegou um dos ossos nas mãos, seria o braço do cavaleiro de aquário. Milo sentiu um frio na barriga ao sentir o corpo de Camus, nem que fosse só um pedaço dele.

Lágrimas escorriam por toda sua face fazendo seus olhos ficarem mais claros, e seu cabelo grudar no seu rosto junto com o rio de lágrimas que não parava de escorrer. Sem ter nenhuma noção do que fazia, Milo pegou seu crânio com as mãos e ficou olhando para o lugar onde estaria a boca do cavaleiro de aquário, deu um beijo naquele lugar imaginando Camus ali com ele, mas logo abriu os olhos voltando à realidade.

E desiludido devolveu os ossos para os lugares certos e fechou a urna dando uma última olhada, saindo apressadamente da décima primeira casa, correndo para sua casa zodiacal com os olhos cheios de tristeza.

Na casa de escorpião, havia um quarto sombrio, com paredes escuras, móveis velhos, objetos quebrados no chão, cortinas fechadas impedindo a pouca luz que tentava entrar no quarto. E as cores escuras e fortes cobriam todo o cômodo fazendo a oitava casa ficar mais obscura que a casa de câncer, onde tinha vários cadáveres presos ao teto e ao chão.

Sempre que Milo acordava das suas difíceis noites, ele olhava para os lados, tentado ver algo através de toda aquela escuridão, mas sempre se via sozinho fisicamente e espiritualmente. Agora não sabia porque sentia tanto medo daquela escuridão, muitas vezes chamava o nome do cavaleiro de gelo, mas só o silêncio lhe respondia.

Mas... uma das noites havia sido diferente, uma vez na casa de escorpião ouviu-se um barulho sem serem os soluços do seu próprio anfitrião, Milo levantou-se da sua cama correndo até local onde escura os ruídos, vasculhou o local com seus azuis, mas como de costume não viu nada além daquela escuridão.

Ele voltou ao seu quarto com passos lentos e desiludidos, seu corpo caiu no chão não agüentando mais a dor, mas algo no meio daquela escuridão pareceu-se iluminar, uma sensação muito quente encheu aquele quarto gélido e sombrio.

Em um relance pôde ver fios azul-petróleo se mexendo, depois viu uma mão o chamando, sabia de quem era aquela mão, e reconheceu aquele cheiro adocicado.

Milo tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas tudo aquilo parecia uma grande loucura. Finalmente a razão havia ido embora, agora havia se tornado um insano, mas estava feliz. Agora podia ver seu amado Camus parado na sua frente com aquela pose séria de sempre. Se ser insano lhe daria a oportunidade de ver Camus, então queria ser um cego insano para todo o sempre.

Correu até Camus com os olhos cheios d'água, o abraçou com força impedindo-o que ele fosse embora novamente, sorriu ao sentir os braços dele o envolvendo como da última vez, e abriu um sorriso ainda maior quando foi puxado para um beijo, o mesmo beijo de cinco anos atrás.

Uma luz muito forte havia preenchido toda casa de escorpião ao iniciar o beijo, uma energia muito carregada elevou-se ao céu fazendo todos do santuário saírem de seus alojamentos e ver ao longe a luz que rodeava a casa de escorpião.

Milo não se viu mais no seu quarto, agora estava de mãos dadas com Camus e os dois estavam voando juntos por todo o espaço como duas estrelas, suas mãos se tornaram uma só, sendo assim jamais se separariam.

Muitos do santuário puderam ver duas luzes brilhantes voarem pelo céu, alguns sorriram, alguns choraram, mas todos sabiam que agora o escorpião estava em paz.

As duas estrelas brilhavam com a mesma intensidade do seu amor, sua luz chegou ao seu ponto mais alto fazendo seu brilho ser mostrado no mundo inteiro, e depois ela se pagou ficando com um brilho no meio do céu, mas com menos intensidade que antes.

Anos se passaram e aquela estrela jamais perdeu seu brilho atípico e nem a sua áurea mágica sendo chamada de Diamante Azul, pela sua cor e seu brilho que ainda reluzia em todo o mundo.

Fim

Espero que tenham gostado.

Quero dizer que eu adoro o Camus, e que ele é o meu cavaleiro favorito, mas eu senti vontade de fazer um fanfic assim.

Mandem-me opiniões, sugestões ou reclamações.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

20/5/04

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
